Divination
by Francesca Montag
Summary: A story for Halloween - more memories than scares. May contain spoilers for Series 5.  1/1  Nine/Rose, Ten/Rose, Eleven/Rose, Amy/Rory


_Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. Isn't that the biggest nightmare of all?_

* * *

**Divination**

"You're really going to let us?" asked the red head, incredulously. Her husband stood in equal disbelief next to her, mouth slightly ajar and eyes wide in surprise.

The Doctor looked aside the console screen to his companions. "_Let _you? Since when did that become an option?" Not letting Amy answer, he continued, "But since you need clarification, yes, you're allowed to go out and about for tonight. It is, after all, Halloween."

Amy could have been mistaken, though she would furiously and stubbornly deny it, but it seemed that the Doctor's eyes had glazed over with something that took him farther than the stars – and _that_ was saying something.

Recognizing the look on the Doctor's face, Rory took hold of his wife's arm, "Come on Amy, let's go find something to wear tonight." He glanced at the nostalgic Time Lord in time to catch a grateful smile on his lips. With that, he semi-dragged his obstinate wife down the corridor in search for the wardrobe.

The Doctor looked on as his companions walked away from him. He knew that they would come back, but it stirred something that had been itching at him since their wedding. And now, it was Halloween – and he wanted to forget as much as he wanted to remember.

xoxo

It was their first Halloween together and, as always, he had forgotten the traditional human holiday. They had just saved yet another civilization and he had been bouncing up and down the Tardis since. That was before he noticed her not-so-subtle grim look.

He sighed, the irritation clearly in its sound, "What is it now?"

The young blond looked up at him, clearly wanting of something and instantly he felt his heart fill with what he kept trying to ignore.

"Rose," his voice a lot gentler, "what is it?"

Her pout set in place, she answered, "It's Halloween." She stated it, but it reeked of whining.

The Doctor chuckled, his brilliant blue eyes filled with amusement, "Is that all? Why didn't you say so…your wish is my command!" He grabbed hold of the lever and forced it down with flourish. Rose smiled and he contemplated for a moment if anything else had ever looked brighter.

She bounced up next to him, "Where are we going?" Her voice was high with excitement.

"How about an All Hallows Eve ball? We can hear the locals recant local ghost stories and….."

Rose didn't let him finish his sentence. Grabbing a tight grip of his arm, startling him, she shrieked, "A ball! That means ball gowns, yeah?" The Doctor couldn't help wearing a smile that mirrored her own.

"Yeah – and don't forget the mask! All Hallows Eve remember?" The last part grew to a shout as Rose lost no time in running to the wardrobe room. He chuckled again and shook his head – his latest companion was surely the most jeopardy-friendly.

A smile still on his lips, he surprised himself in thinking he didn't mind how jeopardy- friendly she was as long as she was with him.

Some time later, the Doctor was busy tinkering with the console screen (it kept wanting to show him something but all that was coming through was static….). He had become impatient with waiting – the Tardis had materialized awhile ago and Rose was _still_ not ready. He had prepared himself to go shouting for her when his eyes landed on the entrance to the room.

Every moment since meeting her had been something new and surprising – this made no exception. She was covered in an exquisite deep purple ball gown. There were intricate, thin designs in glittering gold from the top of the center of the bust to her waist and that flowed to the bottom of her hem. From the hem and the bottoms of her sleeves there trailed white lace – delicate against her fair skin.

Her hair was piled, soft tendrils curled and framed her face. Lips were set in a fresh-bitten berry color. She was wearing a mask, just as detailed as the gown – purple and black with symbols that resembled his home planet's writing, decorating it in the same gold as the other designs.

Her eyes shined with anticipation, her mouth set in a mischievous smile.

"Ready, Doctor?" she asked, playfulness entwined with each word.

The Doctor gulped unabashedly at the sight of her and nodded.

Rose strolled over to him and offered her hand, "Not bad, for a human?" she asked, her tongue pressed firmly against her teeth. He had a feeling she'd never forget that – he was only _teasing_ her…

The shock melted off his features and he smiled despite her teasing. Meeting her hand with his, he ignored the spark of heat that met his skin as he said, "Not bad at all." He noticed her blush and it made his hearts beat faster.

Smiling and happy, they walked outside of the Tardis into yet another evening of adventure.

xoxo

The Doctor, tinkering with the stabilizers (though, he was sure that they did no such thing, as he did like that whorrr whorrr sound), suddenly burned himself against the heat of the console.

Sucking his thumb, a sore look on his face, he said, "Now, what was _that_ for? I haven't done anything…." Not wanting to be burned again, he walked to the other side of the console (_maybe she didn't like her whorr whorr sound_, he thought).

Just then, Rory came walking in. He was clad in a Charlie Chaplin outfit – making the Doctor take note not to take them before or during the man's time if not to cause an interesting yet irritating adventure.

"Doctor, Amy was wondering if she could use this for tonight," his voice reminded the Doctor of each time he'd have to wait for a companion to get ready. Again, he ignored the pang at the thought of the companion that had the tendency to take the most time and yet get the least argument about it from him.

He looked up, expecting to see a gown of some kind that looked expensive or delicate (why else would the stubborn redhead ask?) and instead saw Rory holding a red dress with white trim, an apron with eyelet trim and a hooded red cape to match. His brow furrowed as his heart stung.

"Why…n-…no…no. Anything else, just…not _that_ one," the words jumbled out of his mouth. Rory looked concerned for a moment before nodding and walking away.

Coming to grips with his sudden curiosity, the Doctor called to him, "Rory?"

His newest companion stopped and turned back to face him, "Doctor?"

The Doctor's mouth opened and closed a couple of times before he could get the question out, "Why…why did Amy ask about that particular costume?"

Rory looked at the costume in his hand and back at the upset alien before him. "I don't know – she was rummaging through everything, but when she saw this…she sort of went quiet. She mumbled something about it not fittin' in with everything else and asked me if I could ask you for it….which is strange because…"

He didn't let Rory continue, "Thank you Rory. Thank the other Pond for thinking to ask." He smiled, but it had no mirth to it. Rory stood agape for a moment before closing his mouth and nodding. He turned and walked down the corridor, leaving the Doctor to his thoughts.

xoxo

"Rose Tyler…hurry up!" he shouted.

The Doctor sat on his console seat, careful not to wrinkle his long, brown coat. He had been waiting quite awhile for the young blond, as was their tradition. Not being in the best of spirits, he had been complaining for the better of a few days now. He didn't mean to – it had nothing to do with Rose. _Wellll_, not nothing – it had something. Just not the something that she might have thought it to be.

The Doctor couldn't help being upset at what had happened with Magpie and the Wire. If he were honest, it was that he couldn't help being upset at himself for what had become of Rose. She had taken it in stride, asking him to stop saying 'sorry' since he couldn't have helped the matter anyway.

But that was the thing, he kept thinking to himself, he _could_ have helped the matter. All he had to do was wait for her. If he had done that, she wouldn't have stood before him, faceless and alone. As always, his disdain for himself had translated into him being upset with everything and everyone else, which involuntarily included Rose.

Sitting there, he continued to realize more guilt for himself and didn't notice Rose walking softly behind him. Suddenly, he felt a creeping trail from his neck to his ear – it caused him to startle and shriek (though he would deny it if ever asked). He turned around to accuse his companion when he fell quiet upon finally seeing her.

Rose was wearing a short red dress with white trim, an apron with eyelet lace with pockets – each decorated with a simple, delicate button at its top. A hooded red cape was draped around her head and shoulders and a basket looped through her arm. The Doctor, not noticing that he was doing so, glanced down to her slender legs – they were covered in white knee high stockings, her feet in black flat Mary Janes. He made room in his memories for the images – right next to ball gowns and 1950's dresses.

Realizing that he was indeed staring, he lifted his eyes to her warm ones and smiled. Rose grinned in return and tilted her head, "How do I look?"

The Doctor smoothed his hair back and chuckled, "Rose, you…you look great." There were many more adjectives in his mind, but he couldn't let himself unearth them. She looked positively beautiful.

Her smile dimmed, just a bit, for a second, and then it was back in full force. The Doctor wanted to point it out, but felt that he could only handle so much guilt for one night, especially when it came to her.

Instead, he said, "No ball gown this time?"

Rose set her basket on the console in order to fix her apron, "Dunno, thought I'd go for something different this time around – something a bit more simple. I like it." She shrugged.

"I like it too," he said, without skipping a beat, "It's….it's nice." He knew how lame it sounded.

"Yeah, nice," she smiled, her tone teasing him.

She picked up her basket and looped her other arm through his – "Come on Doctor, I want some candy. And later, chips. Remember that."

The Doctor smiled at her tone and couldn't help the face-breaking grin she always made him have.

Rose continued, "No matter what Doctor, no matter what time and space bring us – we're friends. And sometimes, you have to just stop and look around – have some fun. Remember that too." She looked up at him as they exited the Tardis, catching his eyes. He looked down at her, his face suddenly grave in thought as to what she was referring to. Rose tugged on his sleeve slightly, smiling that brilliant smile. Finally, he grinned and led her down the street.

"Not a bad life?" he asked, honestly curious if she ever regretted holding on for this life theirs.

_Theirs_. He tried not to think of the word. Much.

"Better with two," Rose's smile dimmed to an honest and lovely grin.

And together, little red riding hood and her Time Lord walked, their laughter loud in the dark night.

xoxo

The Doctor stood against the railing in the Tardis, deep in thought over those memorable nights containing a certain beautiful blond who was currently, hopefully (and lets face it, was, is and forever going to be if he knew himself well enough) helplessly happy and in love. The thought made his hearts pang and soar at the same time. Always the dichotomy. Always the contradiction.

"Alright, we're ready."

Amy's voice broke his reverie, dragging him back to the now and somewhat lonely present.

He couldn't, however, help but smile at the sight before him. Rory had changed into a Shakespearean costume and Amy had a simple yet striking white gown.

"Ah," he started, lifting himself from his station, "let me guess….Romeo and Juliet?"

Rory smiled as Amy walked over and slapped the Doctor's arm playfully. "Can't fool you, Time Lord." She smiled in excitement and glee. It made him smile despite himself.

Together, the Ponds walked toward the exit, arm in arm. Rory turned around suddenly and asked, "Doctor, don't you want to come with us?"

The Doctor, about to decline the invitation, stopped as the words tingled in his memories and hearts (where she would always be), _Sometimes, you have to just stop and look around – have some fun. Remember that too._

He'd always remember those words because he could _never_ forget her.

Smiling abruptly, he walked toward his companions, "I'd be delighted Ponds."

Amy and Rory exchanged confused looks which quickly turned into joyful ones as the Doctor strolled alongside them outside the Tardis for an evening filled with fun, candy and scares – but most important of all, friendship.

That's what she would have wanted him to do, and her wish was always his command.

* * *

_Hope you all enjoyed! _


End file.
